Corporate Giant Alternate Universe
The Year Is 1962. 2 boys rush to the Television after a long day of playing outside. They sit down, one glanced at a clock, and sure enough,it was 6 'o clock. Their favorite show was on! One watched happily, gluing his eyes to the screen. One was quite distracted, he had spotted a small teddy bear on the floor. He then looked at the robot toy that he was holding, and something seemed to strike him. Inspiration. The Year is 1982. 2 young men stood before a building, empty and dusty, with the smell of paint everywhere. Yet they were proud, for this building before them was to be the start of something great. One of the men thought back to the teddy bear from years ago, and seemed to chuckle. The Year is 1983. A young boy is horrifically crushed to death within the metal jaws an animatronic bear. An unfortunate springlock malfunction. His brother, and his friends, guilt-ridden and depressed, ends their life, thus begins the horrific series of tragedies of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The Year is 1984. A Girl stood in front of a failing pizzeria, a green band on her wrist, locked out of her own birthday party. An angry and broken man steps out of his car, murder in his heart, and a knife in his hand. The next day, another man finds the rotting dead body of his daughter outside the pizzeria, amongst the dumpsters and trash, one of the pizzeria's attraction seemed to be wrapping it's arms around her. The Year is 1987. Only a few years into the changing of the restaurant's brand, a young boy was bitten, his entire frontal lobe was crushed, and he silently passed away the next day. The restaurant closed again. The Year is 1994. A man sneaks into the restaurant he was once co-owner of and dismantles the attractions within in a fit of rage. He meets his end, crushed by thousands of tiny spikes and rusted springs. The Year is 2025. A man, who's supposed to have died 30 years ago, along with his daughter, is lured to a restaurant by his ex-parrne to be consumed by flames, and the man is sent to Hell for eternity to atone for his sins. ... ... ... Yeah, the story is quite tragic, ain't it? Come on, I see your frown. And yes, I do agree. Of course... I wholeheartedly believes that everyone should have a second chance. Let's rewind to specifically where this all went wrong. Now, I'll just change a few things and... ... ... ... There. The boy is saved by his own father, who becomes a hero, he stops by and open the door for a girl one day, he takes care and fixes an animatronic he's been neglecting, he opens a factory, his animatronic creations becomes as famous as Mickey Mouse, and he lives to a very old age, and then some. He spent his life as a good man and an even better father. How's that for a good story for William Afton? Well, hang on tight. Cuz' we're not done yet. Essential Readings * Immortality * Fazbear Factory * Model 4R Automatic Limbs * F.A.I.R. Category:Alternate universe Category:AU Category:Stories Category:Thuyenthegreat